


I can't do this but it's the only thing I can do

by moonalchemy



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, M/M, The Gang Tends Bar, im letting them have one good moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonalchemy/pseuds/moonalchemy
Summary: Just a very short coda for what happened after the rpg scene





	I can't do this but it's the only thing I can do

**Author's Note:**

> written for macdennisweek on tumblr! catch me @moonalchemy  
> don't forget that any constructive criticism is appreciated &keeps writers motivated! Enjoy :)

“What is this?” “ It's a gift. I got it for you.” “For me?” “Yeah.” “ You, uh... You got this for me?” “I ordered it off the dark Web.”

-

 

After the rest of the gang found an excuse to leave the bar and escape the tension, Dennis gave Mac an awkward glance and with a shaky voice asked him if he wanted to do shots. They sat at the corner of the booth and took out a bottle of Tequila, a scene that had been identically repeated countless times in the past. Mac watched Dennis swallow back his shot and watched him as he stared at the bottle with his eyebrows furrowed for what felt like an eternity. 

Dennis hadn't looked this vulnerable and open in a very long time, or at least Mac couldn't bring himself to remember. His brain could only provide him with a memory that could as well have come from a different lifetime, when Dennis was still in college and he still was a petty drug dealer and Dee had just been locked up in a psychiatric ward. He and Dennis had sat in a dive bar just like theirs, their fingertips numb from pills and beer, their knees touching under their booth, Dennis saying something that in Mac's ears had registered as "I want to kill myself" and Mac told him something along the lines of "stop talking like this dude".

Mac's trip to memory lane was interrupted by Dennis taking a deep breath and finally breaking the silence.

"So uh I didn't get you anything..I- I could get you something -"  
"Dennis..You don't -"  
"Mac..I -I need...I don't hate you"  
"Dennis, I know. I just wish you would stop saying it."  
"I know that you and the guys think I dont..that I don't have "feelings" but, _fuck-_ " Dennis ran a nervous hand through his hair and looked nervously around him, trying to avoid Mac's piercing stare.  
"But what dude? Come on." Dennis rubbed his eyes and started making his way to the exit.  
"I can't do this"  
"Do what Dennis?" Mac followed him and grabbed his arm before Dennis could open the back door and pushed his back into the wall, trapping him. "We're not leaving until we finish this conversation."  
"Goddamit fine, fine." Dennis looked at Mac and realized that really, there was only one thing that he could - should say.

 

He brought his free hand behind Mac's neck, resulting in Mac immediately dropping his other hand, giving Dennis the chance to put him in an extremely tight hug, and press his face against Mac's neck and whisper in his ear.

" _I love you_ "

Dennis released Mac from the tight embrace but still kept his hands around his neck, bringing their foreheads together.  
"Please say it back." Dennis said in a low whisper.

"I love you"


End file.
